Of Telgar Weyr, Book Two: Rebellion
by thewhiteraven111
Summary: Vinna twisted her hold on the riding straps, and sucked in sharp breath as the rival queen rose higher. Smaller than Pyramanth, but more agile because of it... dread clutched her...and then the true horror of the situation dawned on her. Ketith opened her maw, and released a torrent of blistering flames... AU for the Dragonriders of Pern series
1. Heartache

Vinna wished that Pyramanth could fly. She loved her queen, and could never be angry with her, Pyramanth was her life, her love, her greatest treasure, but she wished, very deeply, that during this time in her life, her beloved dragon could fly.

Of course, Pyramanth had good reason not being able to, her stomach was bloated and uneven from her eggs, and it was almost a challenge to make sure that the queen ate enough. Her bronze-tinted hide remained shining with health only due to her rider's efforts. Other than for feeding however, Pyramanth was simply at that stage where she pretty much refused to so much as twitch her tail once she was settled on her stone couch. The queen was very close to laying, undoubtly within the sevenday.

Still, Vinna wished that Pyramanth could fly. It would be good to get away for an hour or two. From the Weyr, from responsibility, from even her mate, E'rren.

A good four sevendays had passed since ten sweep riders had been slain. The mental anguish of the dragons of the Weyr, including her own Pyramanth, had been so overpowering that Vinna'd blacked out from shock. She'd woken to E'rren hovering over her, stroking her cheek soothingly, Yori bustling around her room, concerned and as troubled over the horrifying turn of events as she had been. To say that the Weyr was shaken would be an understatement. A ceremony had been held in honor of those riders who had died; one within each Weyr. Still, it was hard to dismiss the painful event from anyone's mind, mostly because those ten were not the only riders to be killed.

It didn't happen in the same, drastic sort of fashion that had first alerted them all to the issue. Instead, every once in a while, just when one thought that the dust had settled, another incident would occur, reminders that the danger had not passed. The Weyrs had all take precautions. A conference had been held, at Telgar Weyr so that Vinna could attend (she stubbornly refused to ride even E'rren's bronze, Cronth what with Pyramanth so close to clutching), and they had discussed all they could think of on how avoid another incident. Compared to Vinna's first Weyrleader conference, when Branna had been alive, and the atmosphere cheerful, carefree, casual, this was a serious, somber meeting.

Sweep rides were no longer performed alone, in fact, Fort's Weyrleader, R'teto, had suggested refusing to do them all together. Thankfully, a majority of the Weyrs had voted against that idea. And while Fort was free, in the end, to do as it saw fit, Vinna refused to allow Telgar to shirk its duties. Now when riders went to do sweep, it was in groups of two or three, as much for the protection of each other as for the idea that few extra pairs of eyes never hurt in looking for anyone who may be connected to Thyro, the person Dresk had referred to before E'rren had killed him.

One of the men that had helped Dresk take control of the trader caravan had been captured was being held at Telgar Hold. E'rren had allowed that much difficulty. He saw the benefit in keeping the Holds involved, especially since it was around Holds that a majority of the killings had occurred. If the Lords could provide their men to aid the search, they might find what they were looking for more quickly.

What was probably most disturbing for Vinna, was the number of different locations that the attacks took place. That first time, on The Day, the ten riders had not all belonged to the same Weyr. And Vinna had come to the conclusion that D'iiel, a brown rider who had been injured, had been meant to die as well.

M'sor, green Ufuth's rider, had belonged to Telgar, and they had lost them on The Day. It had been cruel fortune to not find M'sor's body, to know he had gone _between _with his dragon. Not all Weyrs had been so lucky. Some had had to bring the remains of their comrade(s) home.

She'd lost a great deal of weight since that Day, the echoes of dragons' panic throwing her into a deep depression, but for the good of the Weyr, for Pyramanth, for E'rren, she forced herself through it as well as she could. Pyramanth had to remind her to eat as much as the Weyrwoman did her dragon.

"How long will this go on?" E'rren groaned one night as he climbed into bed beside her.

"They cannot continue to kill riders from the safety of the shadows forever," Vinna replied, then sighed heavily. The problem with that thought being that eventually whoever was responsible would feel confident enough to step into the light. They clearly had a massive following, enough loyal supporters spread across Pern to make tracing the source of the problem nigh impossible.

They were literally all over Pern.

"D'iiel wants to go to Telgar Hold and question that man, Rina, for himself," E'rren hummed.

"He's been drilling Yori on that, she finally spoke to you?"

"I can't say I'm surprised by his request,"

"And?"

"And I cannot allow it," the Weyrleader replied, "He's too close to this, though I suppose we all are, and Edeth and he aren't fully recovered,"

"Doing well though, Yori tells me, he's lucky to have survived,"

"Wound, blood-loss and all," E'rren chuckled humorlessly.

"We'll find them, E'rren, and this _will_ stop," Vinna assured her weyrmate firmly. He turned to look at her, and actually smiled.

It was a grim smile, one that barely reached his gray eyes, but a genuine show of appreciation none the less.

"I was worried that I'd lose you, with all that anguish," he confessed, "and that spark inside you would be gone,"

"Ha! As if Pyramanth would stand for that," and she pressed her lips softly against his jaw, "You will not lose _me_ that easily, Weyrleader,"

E'rren drew his Weyrwoman close, and fell asleep with his head resting comfortably on her shoulder. Vinna managed to sleep through only half the night before being woken by Pyramanth. In her dazed state, she barely realized that Pyramanth had left the weyr, she could hear the queen's tremendous wings working to keep herself airborne. Slowly it dawned on her, and with her weariness forgotten, she threw aside the furs and dashed out of the weyr, slowing only when she had to make her way down the steep, damp stone steps that led down to the Bowl. Her chestnut hair flying, her eyes brilliant with true joy, she sprinted across the Bowl, assuring the watchdragon that she was in no danger when he caught sight of the Weyrwoman's frantic scramble.

**In case you're wondering about the summary:**

**I understand that queens don't chew firestone it the series, but this is an AU, and within my story there will be a queen (possibly queens) that are able to consume firestone without getting ill, and being able to breath fire.**

**Thanks to everyone who decides to continue to read my stories.**


	2. The Mother Dragon

Gasping and sweating, Vinna entered the Hatching grounds. The enormous hollow cavern was dimly lit by glows, but Vinna felt the familiar touch of Pyramanth's mind, and knew her dragon would not lead her astray. With slow steps, she walked onto the sands, warm, but not burning hot as they had the day of Impression. It had been so long since Vinna had last set foot here. She could see the glinting sheen of Pyramanth's soft hide in the faint light, and then two glowing points floating in the darkness, the dragon's radiant eyes.

As she got close to the queen Vinna stopped, letting her eyes adjust, and she began to be able to pick out more details from the surrounding darkness. Pyramanth was curving her body protectively toward Vinna, not quite lying on the ground, but clearly not wanting to support the full weight off her swollen belly. Her wings, or wing, was half extended, and she was shifting, as if nervous. Arching her neck, the queen hummed and flicked out to tongue to her rider, and then looked pointed back toward her wing, raising it so that Vinna could see the trio of smooth white eggs resting in the sands.

"Oh, Pyramanth!" Vinna gushed, feeling oddly childish, but she couldn't hold back her soft squeal, wrapping her arms tightly around the dragon's head in congratulations, "Pyramanth! Pyramanth! Oh, you beauty, I'm ever so proud of you, you know. They're lovely. Ah, I _am_ so, so proud,"

_You may want to lower your voice, or do you want to wake the Weyr?_

That drew Vinna up short. Should she wake the Weyr? E'rren? Yori perhaps? After all, this was Pyramanth's first clutch, there was so much chaos all over Pern, and it would the Weyr some good to bask in the pride of their queen's accomplishment. Did she _want_ to wake anyone?

Silently, smugly even, Vinna decided that she would be very shellfish and not wake anyone at all. She could have this with Pyramanth, for tonight at least. For a few hours, this could be their secret, silly as it was. The watchdragon had seen her, and it was possible that his rider would understand what had happened. But wouldn't they have had company by now if they'd told? Vinna scratched at Pyramanth's eye ridges. This moment was theirs.

"But I am proud, you do know that don't you, little queen?"

_I am very proud of me too,_ Pyramanth agreed, her tone very self-satisfied.

"D'gran is sure you'll lay a queen," Vinna continued, smiling widely, her cheeks would hurt if she kept this up.

_Perhaps, _Pyramanth allowed, laboring to shift more of her weight to her haunches as she laid another egg, _but we will know soon enough, _

Vinna giggled.

_You are laughing and smiling, this is very good!_

"Yes, yes, I am. And I am sorry for worrying you,"

_No one smiles much anymore, _

"Things are dark on Pern right now," Vinna sobered slightly, but Pyramanth ducked her head to nuzzle her rider, "But you, my stunning queen, will bring this dreary place some joy again!"

Pyramanth hummed deep in her chest, her eyes glowing more brightly with pride.

The next day, after a brief panic from E'rren when he couldn't find Vinna, the Weyr was finally in good spirits once again. Pyramanth had begun to lay her clutch, and every rider, as well as the weyrfolk, were all buzzing with excitement at the knowledge that there would be a Hatching to bring the excuse of celebration.

Over the next sevenday, Vinna rarely left Pryamanth's side, and E'rren kept a close watch over the number of eggs being laid. For a clutch laid during the Interval, Pyramanth impressed everyone with gratifying total of thirty eggs, including a queen.

"Thirty eggs!" E'rren carded his fingers through his hair, his gray eyes sparkling as he looped an arm around Vinna's waist. "We'll have to send out the wings on Search for a healthy supply of candidates," being born as a holder he had no issue with looking beyond the weyrbred.

"Is that wise?" Vinna had to ask.

For a moment E'rren looked confused, and then his expression darkened, "Would anyone attack an entire wing?"

"It wasn't long ago that the idea of any dragonrider being murdered was absurd,"

"And now we all have to constantly be on guard for fear of being knifed or possibly poisoned," E'rren snorted. Vinna grimaced, and set down her cup of klah uncertainly, abruptly suspicious of the steaming liquid.

"I wouldn't joke, what if someone heard you and got the wrong idea?"

"We've been cautious, Vinna, but that has meant that the Weyrs have avoided the problem. We truly haven't done much to seek out the cause,"

"You're returning to Telgar Hold today aren't you? Still trying to break Rina?"

"One last time before Lord Metry throws down into a keyless cell for his crimes,"

"At least the Lord Holders all seem to still be against this new following,"

"True," E'rren sighed, then dropped his arm and nodded in farewell, exiting the Hatching grounds and saluting Pyramanth as he passed her giant head.

_We'll have to go on the offensive eventually, _Vinna said, resting a hand on the queen's leg.

_Eventually, _the golden dragon agreed, _but not before the Hatching. I will not be weyrbound this time!_

_Still sore about what happened at Telgar? _Pyramanth had been the only senior queen not present.

Pyramanth ducked her head, not bothering to answer, and began to lick at claws, set on removing every bit of sand and dirt from her hide. Pyramanth's brilliantly natural golden hue had returned soon after she'd fished laying her eggs, and the queen had taken an enormous amount of extra energy in grooming herself to celebrate the loss of bronze tones. Even so, her hide still lacked some of its original radiance, and Vinna blamed it solely on her queen's stubborn refusal to eat properly.

"Honestly, are all queens this difficult when they're on the sands?"

_Would it make any difference to you if that were so?_

"No," Vinna murmured in defeat.


	3. Prisoner

Rina was extremely uncomfortable. Rocks dug into his heels, his wrists were swollen and bloodied from the metal shackles, the musky scent of wet stone and cold made him wrinkle his nose and he huffed. He was distressingly weary, but aside from all that he was worried. Shouldn't someone have come for him by now? Not those filthy soldiers that bent their knee to Metry; or worse that dragonman, the young Weyrleader, E'rren, but one of his own. One of his brothers. Why hadn't they come for him? Wasn't he worth saving?

He'd helped with the capture of those Holdless traders, secured Dresk's position as leader, kept order, had conspired and threatened and done all that he was instructed to do by Thyro. True, the sweep rider they had signaled had gotten away from them, but he couldn't be blamed for that! That was Dresk's doing, he had let his heated temper get the better of him, he had been the one that was supposed to prove his loyalty and devotion, Rina had already done that! How many times had Rina proven himself? And Thyro had left him here! Had he? Or perhaps he assumed that Rina had been killed, as Dersk himself had been.

To be honest, Rina couldn't really bring himself to be too surprised by that turn of events. For the life of him, he still couldn't understand why Thyro had left Dresk in charge in the first place. The man had been too short-tempered, hardly able to use that sword of his, and had no bloodlust to spur him into proper action. That brown rider escaping hadn't really surprised him either. Dresk had been _weak_. All talk. Unwilling to commit. If Rina had been chosen to do in that rider instead… well, but he hadn't. Dresk had. And Dresk was who was to blame for this failure and his capture. If the man weren't already dead, Rina would probably have wanted to kill him himself.

The sound of heavy boots scraping on stone floors made Rina jerk, the chains that bound him rattled. He squinted his eyes, prepared for the sting of light that had been denied him. If he was being honest with himself, Rina knew that the treatment he was receiving was relatively lenient. Food was still being put in his stomach, he'd water, and a bit of room to move. For conspiring against dragonriders, Rina knew he could have been much worse off. The fact that the dragonman had chosen to leave him in the Hold at all was a blessing. Who knew what the riders might have done to him had he been brought to the Weyr.

Light from glows hit Rina's eyes, and he couldn't help but wince at the brightness. The harsh clanging of keys, the rasp of his cell door being pulled open, and Rina could see an armed man approaching. He held out his arms automatically, knowing that refusing to do so would serve only in earning him a few extra bruises. The shackles fell to the floor, and his raw wrists stung at the sudden exposure to the air. Almost immediately a gloved hand took up his wrists, he hissed against the pain, but let himself be yanked to his feet, and watched as a second man unlocked the cuffs around his ankles.

"Come," was the only word he got before being pulled forward, the guards taking hold of each of his arms.

Through the familiar dingy corridor, up the flight of spiraling stairs, past guards on duty, and finally being pushed into the same brightly lit room and into the same wooden chair. Were they really going to do this again? Rina fidgeted, restless and still very much worried. He was angry for being forgotten, abandoned, and while he was no friend to dragonriders, he still had respect for honest men like the Lord Holder. Secretly Rina prided himself on the honesty he had presented to both rider and Lord Holder, he did not lie, but instead refuse to simply answer. Besides, his voice would surely be cracked and weak from its lack of use after…

Actually, how long had he been here? A while, he knew, but Rina hadn't thought to count the days.

Voices stirred beyond the thick doors, and Rina rubbed his palm nervously against the arm of his chair. The first time he'd been _questioned_, the Lord Holder had not been present, instead the Weyrleader and three bronze rider wingleaders had demanded for him to divulge every bit of information that he was privy to concerning the slaughter of the dragonriders.

He had been confident then. Confident that he would soon be freed by others who believed in their cause, but he had not been given a single sign in all this time! Now, he found himself questioning his willingness to be so tight-lipped. There was no telling how many more times Lord Metry and E'rren would question him (or worse, try to beat the answers out of him), no telling if they would 'forget' about him too, and leave him to rot and starve alone the dark.

The door across the room opened, and Rina shivered. He could pick out the lighter steps of Lord Metry, and the heavy thump of riders' thick boots, the metal scuffing of more armored men.

"Back again?" Rina rasped. Normally he tried not to talk at all, but conversation was something he was beginning to miss.

"Only in the hope only that you've see the folly of your own misdeeds,"

Out of the corner of his eye, Rina saw the Lord Holder making his way around to face him. With him, again, was the Weyrleader E'rren, and wasn't that the previous Weyrleader, D'gran? The three men stood before him, and Rina imprudently refused to lower his eyes.

"I am not responsible for the deaths of those riders," Rina grunted.

"But you were involved none the less," Metry observed curtly, "and by all accounts, attempted to kill brown rider D'iiel yourself!"

"That was Dresk's task!" Rina seethed, then stiffened. He had never actually confirmed to them, until now, that it had been their intention to kill the rider.

"And yours was simply to maintain order over Claja's people?" E'rren demanded.

Rina hesitated, they couldn't gain anything by him answering _that_, could they? "Yes,"

"And after D'iiel escaped," E'rren's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You and three others abandoned him to find safety for yourselves?"

"Not abandon!"Rina hissed, forgetting himself, "We had our duty, Dresk should have left with us. The fool!"

E'rren raised an eyebrow, then swiftly controlled his expression.

"Then why didn't he?"

"He thought confronting the Weyrleader would give us more time, and that he might be able to bring him, you, down himself! Ha!" Rina giggled, actually _giggled_. He was so tired. So hungry, and sore and he just couldn't seem to keep hold of his own tongue.

"Where are your associates headed, where have they gone?" Metry demanded icily. Rina had heard that Dresk had tried convincing the Lord Holder of their cause, but the man was a firm supporter of the dragonmen, just as Lord Holder Bronn was (but wasn't his cousin a Weyrwoman?).

Thyro wasn't feebleminded. He knew which Holders, Lord or not, would take interest in their goals, Metry and Bronn both weren't men that he had thought useful or capable of being persuaded.

The Lord Holder and Weyrleader were waiting, but Rina was gripping tightly to the arms of his chair, he'd said far too much. He would not talk anymore! Gritting his teeth, Rina saw Lord Metry scowl, and cross his long, pale arms. E'rren ran a hand through his black hair.

"Answer me," Metry commanded. Rina simply shook his head.

He heard the guards step closer, and look up defiantly, preparing to feel the bite of an armored fist on his jaw. Instead, E'rren grasped at Metry's shoulder, his eyes were distant, and there was a curious look on his face. Rina could see that the man was talking to his dragon, but couldn't understand the look of verve in his expression.

"I have no more questions," he said hurriedly, and began to leave the room, tugging at Metry's arm for him to follow.

Rina was left, quite unharmed, quite confused, and more than a little apprehensive. Was this a trick? Some ploy to coax information out of him? How? Why?

"Bring him back down to his cell," Metry's voice startled Rina out of his thoughts, "And lock him up good and tight tonight,"

Forced to his feet and spun around, Rina met the Lord Holder's light brown eyes, and saw in that they shone in a way that had Rina suddenly wanting to still be sitting in that chair. Why did he look so happy?

Beyond the stone walls he recognized the sound of a dragon taking off. The brassy tones of the bronze's farewell, the sudden silence that told the pair had gone _between_. Something had happened at the Weyr? There'd been plenty of talk through the Holds that the new Weyrwoman's queen had risen. Perhaps she'd clutched? Is that what had happened? Would that be enough to send the Weyrleader scurrying away from him, to put both E'rren and Lord Metry in a, dare he say, good mood?

Questions spiraled through Dresk's mind. He was led back down the spiral stairs, through to grimy hallway, and back into his tiny prison. The shackles were locked back into place around his ankles, but as the guard bent to chain his wrist, he heard the man, very softly, speak.

"You are not forgotten,"

Rina closed his eyes as the man left, and felt a smile tug very slightly at the corner of his lips. He was cold, and hungry, his body hurt, and darkness seemed suffocating, but Rina had never felt more content.


	4. Informant

Rina was extremely uncomfortable. Rocks dug into his heels, his wrists were swollen and bloodied from the metal shackles, the musky scent of wet stone and cold made him wrinkle his nose and he huffed. He was distressingly weary, but aside from all that he was worried. Shouldn't someone have come for him by now? Not those filthy soldiers that bent their knee to Metry; or worse that dragonman, the young Weyrleader, E'rren, but one of his own. One of his brothers. Why hadn't they come for him? Wasn't he worth saving?

He'd helped with the capture of those Holdless traders, secured Dresk's position as leader, kept order, had conspired and threatened and done all that he was instructed to do by Thyro. True, the sweep rider they had signaled had gotten away from them, but he couldn't be blamed for that! That was Dresk's doing, he had let his heated temper get the better of him, he had been the one that was supposed to prove his loyalty and devotion, Rina had already done that! How many times had Rina proven himself? And Thyro had left him here! Had he? Or perhaps he assumed that Rina had been killed, as Dersk himself had been.

To be honest, Rina couldn't really bring himself to be too surprised by that turn of events. For the life of him, he still couldn't understand why Thyro had left Dresk in charge in the first place. The man had been too short-tempered, hardly able to use that sword of his, and had no bloodlust to spur him into proper action. That brown rider escaping hadn't really surprised him either. Dresk had been _weak_. All talk. Unwilling to commit. If Rina had been chosen to do in that rider instead… well, but he hadn't. Dresk had. And Dresk was who was to blame for this failure and his capture. If the man weren't already dead, Rina would probably have wanted to kill him himself.

The sound of heavy boots scraping on stone floors made Rina jerk, the chains that bound him rattled. He squinted his eyes, prepared for the sting of light that had been denied him. If he was being honest with himself, Rina knew that the treatment he was receiving was relatively lenient. Food was still being put in his stomach, he'd water, and a bit of room to move. For conspiring against dragonriders, Rina knew he could have been much worse off. The fact that the dragonman had chosen to leave him in the Hold at all was a blessing. Who knew what the riders might have done to him had he been brought to the Weyr.

Light from glows hit Rina's eyes, and he couldn't help but wince at the brightness. The harsh clanging of keys, the rasp of his cell door being pulled open, and Rina could see an armed man approaching. He held out his arms automatically, knowing that refusing to do so would serve only in earning him a few extra bruises. The shackles fell to the floor, and his raw wrists stung at the sudden exposure to the air. Almost immediately a gloved hand took up his wrists, he hissed against the pain, but let himself be yanked to his feet, and watched as a second man unlocked the cuffs around his ankles.

"Come," was the only word he got before being pulled forward, the guards taking hold of each of his arms.

Through the familiar dingy corridor, up the flight of spiraling stairs, past guards on duty, and finally being pushed into the same brightly lit room and into the same wooden chair. Were they really going to do this again? Rina fidgeted, restless and still very much worried. He was angry for being forgotten, abandoned, and while he was no friend to dragonriders, he still had respect for honest men like the Lord Holder. Secretly Rina prided himself on the honesty he had presented to both rider and Lord Holder, he did not lie, but instead refuse to simply answer. Besides, his voice would surely be cracked and weak from its lack of use after…

Actually, how long had he been here? A while, he knew, but Rina hadn't thought to count the days.

Voices stirred beyond the thick doors, and Rina rubbed his palm nervously against the arm of his chair. The first time he'd been _questioned_, the Lord Holder had not been present, instead the Weyrleader and three bronze rider wingleaders had demanded for him to divulge every bit of information that he was privy to concerning the slaughter of the dragonriders.

He had been confident then. Confident that he would soon be freed by others who believed in their cause, but he had not been given a single sign in all this time! Now, he found himself questioning his willingness to be so tight-lipped. There was no telling how many more times Lord Metry and E'rren would question him (or worse, try to beat the answers out of him), no telling if they would 'forget' about him too, and leave him to rot and starve alone the dark.

The door across the room opened, and Rina shivered. He could pick out the lighter steps of Lord Metry, and the heavy thump of riders' thick boots, the metal scuffing of more armored men.

"Back again?" Rina rasped. Normally he tried not to talk at all, but conversation was something he was beginning to miss.

"Only in the hope only that you've see the folly of your own misdeeds,"

Out of the corner of his eye, Rina saw the Lord Holder making his way around to face him. With him, again, was the Weyrleader E'rren, and wasn't that the previous Weyrleader, D'gran? The three men stood before him, and Rina imprudently refused to lower his eyes.

"I am not responsible for the deaths of those riders," Rina grunted.

"But you were involved none the less," Metry observed curtly, "and by all accounts, attempted to kill brown rider D'iiel yourself!"

"That was Dresk's task!" Rina seethed, then stiffened. He had never actually confirmed to them, until now, that it had been their intention to kill the rider.

"And yours was simply to maintain order over Claja's people?" E'rren demanded.

Rina hesitated, they couldn't gain anything by him answering _that_, could they? "Yes,"

"And after D'iiel escaped," E'rren's eyes narrowed as he spoke, "You and three others abandoned him to find safety for yourselves?"

"Not abandon!"Rina hissed, forgetting himself, "We had our duty, Dresk should have left with us. The fool!"

E'rren raised an eyebrow, then swiftly controlled his expression.

"Then why didn't he?"

"He thought confronting the Weyrleader would give us more time, and that he might be able to bring him, you, down himself! Ha!" Rina giggled, actually _giggled_. He was so tired. So hungry, and sore and he just couldn't seem to keep hold of his own tongue.

"Where are your associates headed, where have they gone?" Metry demanded icily. Rina had heard that Dresk had tried convincing the Lord Holder of their cause, but the man was a firm supporter of the dragonmen, just as Lord Holder Bronn was (but wasn't his cousin a Weyrwoman?).

Thyro wasn't feebleminded. He knew which Holders, Lord or not, would take interest in their goals, Metry and Bronn both weren't men that he had thought useful or capable of being persuaded.

The Lord Holder and Weyrleader were waiting, but Rina was gripping tightly to the arms of his chair, he'd said far too much. He would not talk anymore! Gritting his teeth, Rina saw Lord Metry scowl, and cross his long, pale arms. E'rren ran a hand through his black hair.

"Answer me," Metry commanded. Rina simply shook his head.

He heard the guards step closer, and look up defiantly, preparing to feel the bite of an armored fist on his jaw. Instead, E'rren grasped at Metry's shoulder, his eyes were distant, and there was a curious look on his face. Rina could see that the man was talking to his dragon, but couldn't understand the look of verve in his expression.

"I have no more questions," he said hurriedly, and began to leave the room, tugging at Metry's arm for him to follow.

Rina was left, quite unharmed, quite confused, and more than a little apprehensive. Was this a trick? Some ploy to coax information out of him? How? Why?

"Bring him back down to his cell," Metry's voice startled Rina out of his thoughts, "And lock him up good and tight tonight,"

Forced to his feet and spun around, Rina met the Lord Holder's light brown eyes, and saw in that they shone in a way that had Rina suddenly wanting to still be sitting in that chair. Why did he look so happy?

Beyond the stone walls he recognized the sound of a dragon taking off. The brassy tones of the bronze's farewell, the sudden silence that told the pair had gone _between_. Something had happened at the Weyr? There'd been plenty of talk through the Holds that the new Weyrwoman's queen had risen. Perhaps she'd clutched? Is that what had happened? Would that be enough to send the Weyrleader scurrying away from him, to put both E'rren and Lord Metry in a, dare he say, good mood?

Questions spiraled through Dresk's mind. He was led back down the spiral stairs, through to grimy hallway, and back into his tiny prison. The shackles were locked back into place around his ankles, but as the guard bent to chain his wrist, he heard the man, very softly, speak.

"You are not forgotten,"

Rina closed his eyes as the man left, and felt a smile tug very slightly at the corner of his lips. He was cold, and hungry, his body hurt, and darkness seemed suffocating, but Rina had never felt more content.


	5. Pyramanth

Pyramanth curled more tightly around her pristine-shell-hardening-white eggs, and flicked her tongue out to touch the gold-shell egg that held her daughter. _Her_ daughter.

For a moment Pyramanth felt a flicker of indecision. She was the grandest, most beautiful dragon in all the stone-wall-high-cliff-Weyr. She was a queen, larger and more splendid the than any else. The other queens in the other stone-wall-high-cliff-Weyrs did not count. They were far away, and had no reason to even dare try and come and claim her right as queen. When the gold-shell of her daughter cracked however, Pyramanth would not be the only gold-hide-larger-than-even-bronze-hide-dragon in the stone-wall-high-cliff-Weyr.

Would this youngling-hatchling-dragonet be more beautiful and radiant than she?

Pyramanth snorted, and scrubbed her cheek against the sand. It would not matter, she decided. For she, Pyramanth, was Telgar Weyr's queen. There had been another before her, but Pyramanth could not remember, and if she could not remember, then whoever it had been did not matter. She was the oldest-gold-hide dragon now, and as perfect as she had ever been. The bronze-tones-dark-hide that had tarnished her skin were gone leaving her gold-sparkling once more!

Her gold-shell egg daughter, soon to be gold-dragon-hatchling, would not be able to compete with her grandeur for Turns. She would have to grow, and become strong enough to fly and hunt before having a hope, a thought, of being as magnificent as Pyramanth herself was. Besides, she was Queen, and would be until her wings failed her and she no longer could rise to experience the glory of blood-burning-wing-throbbing-mind-melting-heat that urged her to mate.

That more than anything satisfied her.

She recalled the how the bronzes had chased and called for her, and how she and Vinna had shared heart, mind, and strength to keep them desperate and straining to reach her. Pyramanth could not remember the names of the bronzes that had taken flight after to become her mate, and did not care. Cronth had flown her, and he was her mate. The strongest and fastest. He had earned the right, no, the privilege, to sire her young.

Pyramanth hummed. She slid back her inner lid half-way as she smell the air change, the approach of someone who wore thick-wherhide-rider-boots. It was rider-to-her-mate-Weyrleader-E'rren.

She considered telling Vinna, but she was tired. It was very exhausting sitting here, watching, brooding, over her clutch. The dragon-wings had been sent out early as the morning-star-sun was rising. It was their task to find worthy hold-born-children to bring for her eggs.

A flash of protective worry overcame her. A Search was no small matter, even to a dragon, especially to a dragon. Would the dragon-wings be attacked by the coward-blood-spillers that had slain so many of her kind? If so, then she best be alert, ready to protect her partner-rider-mind-sharer-Vinna from the turmoil that the other dragons would unintentionally force upon her.

Rider-partner-to-her-mate-Weyrleader-E'rren was speaking to Vinna now. She listened, half-heartedly to Vinna's emotions as they spoke, but paid no mind to anything deeper than that. When he saw that she was awake, rider-Weyrleader-E'rren bowed his head in respect, and Pyramanth blinked in response.

She liked E'rren, partly because he was Conth's rider, partly because he was Vinna's mate, and partly because he was a good Weyrleader in general. He had handled things well when Vinna had experienced the emotion-disturbing-sorrow that had left her in extremely poor health.

E'rren bent and gave Vinna an intimate lips-touching-eyes-closed-kiss that never failed to set Vinna's heart into a pounding beat, and stir up her emotions is such a way that it influenced Pyramanth's own. Then E'rren touch Vinna's cheek, and left.

Pyramanth heard her mate-bronze-Cronth bugle and felt the vibrations as he took flight. She did not raise her voice in farewell, but instead reached for him with her thoughts and left him feel her admiration-pride-longing for him. He answered her with his own thoughts, and then asked her for an image that she had almost forgotten. It took Pyramanth a moment to bring the mental-picture to a proper clarity for Cronth to use, and then showed him. He thanked her, and then the place where his thoughts and feelings were were gone as he and E'rren disappeared to the cold-dark-no-feeling-_between_.

She yawned, and settled more comfortably on the hot sands, glad that Vinna was here, proud of her clutch, and satisfied that she was the most stunning creature in all the Weyr and beyond.


	6. Family

The rising sun was bright enough to make E'rren wince as Cronth hovered in the air where they had appeared in the sky. While the air around them was considerably warmer than the unmatchable freezing temperature of _between_, it was still quite cold. They might have snow for the Hatching, definitely the Weyr'd have a frost.

He looked down, and could make out the lone stone hold far below them. They were too high for E'rren to pick out any details, but the Weyrleader strained his eyes anyway, trying to get a better view of the place his mate had been raised.

_Do you wish for me to hang here all day? _Cronth snorted, disrupting E'rren's thoughts.

_No, sorry, _E'rren apologized, _but the sun's only just come up, _

_I see someone below, and I know they see us, _Cronth said, and dropped his shoulder to begin to glide down in lazy circles, not bothering to wait for E'rren to ask him to land, or have his rider lose his nerve and have them return to the Weyr.

E'rren sighed, and leaned closer to the bronze's neck, feeling the warm of his dragon's hide, and finding some shelter from the wind. As they continued to spiral down, Cronth sent E'rren an image of a young man, who, in many ways, resembled the Weyrwoman.

_Too young to be the father, _E'rren thought, and straightened as Cronth landed on his hind legs.

The young man looked at the bronze dragon with a mixture of awe and trepidation, but he approached them with no hint of fear. Vinna had visited her family before, so perhaps having a queen and Weyrwoman drop in unannounced had dissolved some of the surprised that would have normally accompanied the boy's expression.

"My Lord," he called, bowing slightly as E'rren dismounted, "Can I ask what brings you here?"

For a moment E'rren was silent, keeping his back to Vinna's brother, then turned as said, "Curiosity,"

It was half a truth but E'rren couldn't think of anything else to say.

"I see,"

E'rren opened his mouth to say something, then pause when he realized that he didn't know the boy's name. Vinna didn't speak much of her family, the existence of her brother had never held any true significance to him. He had existed, that was all.

_Sebron,_ Cronth informed curtly.

"If I may," Sebron said suddenly, "My sister, the Weyrwoman, could you tell me how's she's been. The deaths of the dragonmen, I can imagine it must be hard for all of you. Even more so than it is for us my lord,"

"Vinna is…" E'rren sighed, "better,"

"Better?" the word came out brittle, like an icicle being snapped in half. E'rren looked up to see Sebron staring at him with dark eyes, brilliant green and flashing with outrage. With some surprise, E'rren realized that the boy was trying to figure out if he was responsible for Vinna having been 'worse' in the first place.

"Your sister hears all dragons," the Weyrleader reminded, "With our watchriders were killed, she felt every dragons' anguish in the whole of the Weyr,"

A sort of chocked cry on anguish slipped past Sebron's lips.

"She's strong though, and has all but fully recovered,"

"Of course she's strong," Sebron crossed his arms, "She Impressed a queen, didn't she?"

"The finest queen there is," E'rren beamed, "Pyramanth will not let go of her Weyrwoman so easily,"

Behind him, Cronth hummed in agreement.

"I was wondering if you would care to attend the upcoming Hatching, I understand Vinna put the offer to you before,"

"Yes, she did," Sebron's eyes lit with an inner light the E'rren could understand far too easily. To see a Hatching, even when you had a dragon of your own was a wondrous occasion.

"I would be honored," Sebron continued, bobbing his head.

"Is there any other in your family, the Weyrwoman might want to attend,"

Sebron's expression sobered.

"No, my Lord, there is not,"

"Can I ask, what exists between Vinna and your parents that she fears them so?"

Sebron's jaw clenched, his teeth coming together with an audible snap. E'rren was stunned by his reaction. The boy looked down, and dug his heel into the dirt.

"The Weyrwoman," he began slowly, "may not want you to learn of this,"

E'rren felt a surge of protectiveness.

"What happen?" the words left his lips before he could stop them.

"Our father was a cruel man who always smelled of his drink. He took his troubles out on his children, no matter how petty. A short and unexciting story, but it was enough to both harden and break us,"

"There's more," E'rren insisted, noticing that Sebron still would not meet his eye.

_E'rren, leave it be, _Cronth cautioned.

"When my sister became a woman," Sebron said, the words coming out haltingly, "I feared for her for in other ways, and rightly so,"

He looked meaningfully at the Weyrleader, who stood still as he understood the meaning behind Sebron's words. Cornth lifted a lip and growled softly.

"What did he do to her?" E'rren snarled, deathly quiet, gripping the hilt of his sword.

"I protected my sister," Sebron retorted, lifting his chin, "Nothing was done to her, and that sword will do you no good, he's dead,"

For several minutes, E'rren simply stood there in a raged-filled silence, seething.

_Nothing was done to her. Nothing was done to her. _ He repeated to himself over and over again.

It struck him then just how much he cared for the Weyrwoman. He had always had a certain amount of affection toward her, and knew that she felt similar, if not the same way. She had chosen to let him share her bed, to take him as her mate over T'seb, who he knew she favored, or D'iiel, or anyone else.

_You cannot protect her from what has been, _Cronth reasoned.

_I know, _E'rren admitted, _ but it still pains me to think of the pain she must have gone through, _

_That pain made Vinna who she is, and she is strong and clever. I do not enjoy thinking of Vinna suffering, but I respect what and who she has become, _

"Thank you for telling me," E'rren said, truly grateful to have gleamed a slight bit of insight into Vinna's past, I'll send someone for you when the Hatching is upon us,"

"I will eagerly await the chance to see my sister,"

Sebron held out his hand, and E'rren grasped it, nodding his head in thanks.

"Take care of my sister, Weyrleader,"

E'rren gave a small smile in promise, then turned and leaped onto Cronth's neck, strapping himself into place, and saluting Sebron as Cronth flexed his mighty limbs and took to the air.

_I like him, _Cronth hummed, and E'rren agreed.


	7. Gone

"Have you found any favorites yet?"

Vinna stifled a groan and lifted the cup of klah to her lips, hoping the bitter liquid would relive her of her headache, and bolster her spirits. The question was one that become far too familiar to the Weyrwoman.

Ever since female candidates had started appearing in the Weyr, E'rren, and seemingly every other member of the Weyr had found it necessary to ask her who she thought would Impress the new queen.

Honestly she couldn't care less.

Four dragonriders had been killed in the last sevenday, and the mental beating she had taken each time had done her no favors. There were dark circles under her eyes, and her temper was only barely being kept in check, and they had had minimal success in striking back against Ynunn's people. Narleon had been little more than follower, he had never been called upon to perform any sort of task aside from delivering the occasional message. His information was too little too late, and Rina had reportedly escaped from his comfinment at Telgar Hold.

"You feel no better then?" E'rren asked with a sigh.

"_You_ try having every bronze, brown, blue and green dragon screaming at you. I had to restrain Eveleth from going _between_ when his mate was taken. We are no closer to finding Ynunn, E'rren, and they are _winning_!"

"Winning," E'rren nearly snapped his spoon in half as he said the word, "Is that really the word you would use?"

"Yes it is!" Vinna snapped, "All the Weyrs, all the Lord Holders, all of us cannot find one man! How is that, E'rren, if Ynunn's force and following is as great as Narleon says? We have nothing to show for our efforts but lost comrades!"

Her hands shook with rage, Vinna felt a familiar throbbing building up in her temples, and had to restrain tears. She took in a trembling breath a fought to control her emotions, not wanting to wake Pyramanth.

"What have we to show?" she demanded icily.

"When the Hatching is over, we'll re-extend our reach, Vinna," E'rren tried to reassure her, "Pyramanth and you will no longer be bound to the Weyr,"

"One queen will make no difference," Vinna scoffed, crossing her arms.

"One person can make all the difference," the Weyrleader began, then paused when he saw that Vinna had gone stiff. For a moment he steeled himself for the sound of dragons keening, but when it was not forthcoming he cocked his head in confusion.

_Pyramanth, _Vinna asked, feeling a confusing swirl of emotions coming from the queen, _What is it?_

_Something is amiss at Fort Weyr, Ketith and her rider Dralda are missing,_

_"Missing?" _Vinna exploded, making E'rren jump.

"Who's missing?" he asked, brows furrowing.

_How can a Weyrwoman go missing? Much less a dragon?_

_They are missing, and cannot be found, _

"Vinna? What's going on?" E'rren shook her shoulder lightly.

"Dralda and Ketith are missing,"

"The junior pair at Fort?"

"One of them. Pyramanth says no one can find them,"

"How is that possible!" E'rren growled, throwing up his hands.

"I don't how, all I know is what Pyramanth tells me!" Vinna snarled back, and then held her hand up for silence as she reached out for Limuth, Fort's senior queen.

_Limuth, Dralda and Ketith are missing from the Weyr?_

The reply was long in coming, though Vinna knew the queen had heard her. She reigned in her anger and impatience, not wanting to force the dragon into answering as she once had with Omath before Branna and Yiirmith had gone _between_.

_Yes, _Limuth's tone was reluctant, _We cannot find them,_

_Ketith won't answer you?_

_We cannot feel them, cannot _hear _them, they are alive, but Ketith has hidden herself, somehow,_

"Limuth says that Ketith is shielding herself, hiding her mind,"

"Dragons can shield themselves?" E'rren asked, incredulous.

"Apparently so," Vinna huffed.

"Can you find them, you have a strong mind, and dragons tend to listen to you,"

"A queen is more proud than a bronze, a Pyramanth has displayed to me many times,"

"Couldn't you try?"

Vinna's jaw clenched, but her decided to humor her Weyrleader. She pressed on, past Limuth and in every direction she could think of. She could identify the color of nearly every dragon she came in contact with simply by the way their mind worked, but the queens she met were not Ketith. Too old, too young, and none tried to escape her touch.

"I cannot," she sighed, "they're beyond me,"

"And every dragon in Fort Weyr,"

"Why would they leave? What are they hiding from?"

"Ynunn, perhaps," Vinna murmured, feeling already drained, "No one can control their fears forever,"

"I thought queens were pround?"

"All dragons are!" Vinna lifted her chin, her eyes held a warning light, "But there is no shame in wanting to preserve and protect one's own life, even less that of your dragon!"

"Fool thing to do though," E'rren shook his head.

A thought occurred to Vinna,"Perhaps they left to save more than themselves!"

"Oh?"

Quickly Vinna checked with Limuth, and then nodded in apparent satisfaction as her suspicions were confirmed.

"Ketith had risen little over four sevendays ago, mated with Evuth, she and Dralda might had taken off to ensure none of the new dragons would be caught up in the chaos!"

E'rren looked unsure, "But she'd be close to laying, then eggs could be damaged going _between_, and where would the candidates come from when the time for Hatching around,"

"There are many things that I do not know, or are unsure or, E'rren," Vinna began, "but I _know_ that the reason for their leaving had to do with the eggs,"

"I heard Dralda was a wild girl, but to attempt something like that, with so little guarantee of security,"

"Limuth said that Ketith flew high and far, E'rren, the eggs will be plentiful and the dragonnets strong. Think of it, Ynuun has no one to fight against a newly established Weyr,"

"A Weyr of a queen and hatchings," E'rren snorted, but, unwillingly, he began to feel a tingle of hope, "Perhaps they will reveal themselves only when the shells harden,"


	8. Brother to the Weyr

E'rren sent T'seb and Mornthmeth for Sebron two days before what he felt, and what D'gran predicted, to be the day of the Hatching. Vinna had been delighted when to see her brother ascending the steps to her Weyr, and had embraced him willingly, thanking him unnecessarily for his company.

"Would you like to see my queen?" she asked teasingly, eyes teasing, a bit of color returning to her paling cheeks.

"See a queen brooding over her clutch just days before a Hatching? She won't be upset by it?"

"Not as long as you keep your voice down she won't. Oh, Pyramanth's been in such a mood these past few days, snapping at even the watchdragon just for greeting the sweep riders,"

Taking her brother's arm, Vinna ignored Sebron's look of fear and led him toward the Hatching grounds. It was not lost on Sebron how the Weyrfolk stepped aside at their passing, or the general mood of trepidation that hung in the air. He also the signs of depression etched in many of the faces they came across, the dragonmen bearing the worst of it.

"I wonder where they've gone off to," Vinna suddenly mused to herself, recapturing her brother's attention.

"They?"

"Oh, I've been keeping a close eye on the girls that we've brought in for Impressing the new queen. A surprisingly rowdy bunch. They get along well enough, but you can tell they're all itching to be the new Weyrwoman, made it into a sort of competition," Vinna scoffed, "There's only one gold egg in the whole clutch, how lucky do they suppose they'll be?"

"Well, one of them _will_ be rather lucky, don't you think?," Sebron said softly, coaxing a small chuckle from his sister. "Can I ask," he said slowly, "what is being done about the men who are killing riders?"

Vinna's stride faltered for a moment, "We are looking, and, shells, we hardly _find _anything. More difficult than Search, weeding these rats from their nest," a hit of anger crept into her voice, and Sebron quickly soothed her by rubbing her arm in comfort. "Ah! Here we are," Vinna whispered, squeezing Sebron's wrist.

Pyramanth's tail was curled about the glowing white eggs, her wings folded loosely on her back, her forelegs guarding the large golden egg that held the new queen. Arching her neck, Pyramanth ran her tongue over the hard shell, and, as if trying to polish it, rubbed her soft cheek against the golden egg.

"Beautiful," Sebron breathed, awed by the sight before him. Never had he felt he would be able to see something as glorious as this. But then, he had never bothered to dream that his younger sister would be a Weyrwoman either.

"Her? Or the eggs?"

Sebron shook his head, "Both,"

"Wisely said," Vinna smiled softly, and let Pyramanth know that she was the most wonderful creature on all of Pern.


	9. Hatching

"And she couldn't give me any warning!" Vinna gasped as she straightened the sleeves of her new gown, made for the Hatching that had just begun.

"I've heard that queens rarely do," E'rren grunted, as he patiently led his weyrmate down the hall to the queen's ledge, where Cronth was waiting. Vinna had little practice wearing dresses, and the heavy skirts threatened to trip her at any moment.

As they reached the ledge, Vinna fought a shiver against the cold, and had to be helped onto Cronth's neck. G'riel and Brannongeth, she knew, would be bringing Sebron to join them in the stands on the Hatching grounds.

With two great sweeps of his wings, Cronth rose high enough to safely bring them _between_, appearing just a few feet above the ledge that the Weyrleaders and wingleaders would use.

"Cutting it a little close, wouldn't you say?" Vinna reprimanded lightly as E'rren helped her down.

"I have faith in Cronth," E'rren replied smoothly.

From their vantage point, the pair were able to see all that occurred both above and below. Craftsmasters and Holders who were lucky enough to have been invited, often hoped in an odd sort of dance across the sands to spare their feet from the intense heat. Dragonriders appeared in the air, some depositing more guests, others finding space among the stone walls to settle and observe the Hatching. The dragons all thrummed with excitement, Pyramanth waving her head back and forth over the eggs, her forked tail twitching.

_Easy, love, _Vinna hummed within her mind, but she knew Pyramanth would only ignore her at this point.

Sebron was left to them by Brannongeth just as the white robbed candidates began to file out onto the sands, the girls straying from the main group to stand, reasonably close, to the golden egg that Pyramanth was still guarding. The queen lifted her upper lip, baring sharp white teeth, raising her head, her neck and chest vibrating from a grow so deep that Vinna could scarcely hear it, and it melted into the humming of a thousand dragons.

"Pyramanth seems uneasy," Sebron commented.

"It is her first clutch, and I never would have thought her a nervous mother,"

The eggs began to rock, and Vinna's breath caught in her throat, unconsciously grabbing for E'rren's sleeve. The Weyrleader, grinned at her reaction, but said nothing. Even for a queen rider, seeing a Hatching was a different thing than experiencing it. But a few year ago, she had been the one standing below, waiting to Impress.

"Look!" Sebron suddenly cried.

A brown had broken its way out of its shell, glistening with egg fluid, crying weakly, stumbling forward, and losing its balance on thin legs. Pyramanth crooned encouragingly, startling the small dragon. It peeped and swung its head around as a green and then another brown hatched.

The green managed to find its partner first, and stout boy with sandy hair that began crying with joy as he hugged the large head to his chest. A pair of bronzes were stumbling onto the sands by then, and the boys were either stiff with fear, or cautiously reaching toward a dragonet. Watching the young dragons Impress, Vinna sighed and leaned heavily against E'rren, reminded of what it had felt like when she had first looked into Pyramanth's eyes.

The eggs all seemed to hatch quickly after that, though the dragonets had difficulty finding their partners. Pyramanth stirred when the queen egg began to shake, and reluctantly withdrew her forearms from around the egg to let the females candidates get closer.

Vinna watched closely as the golden shell cracked, and then seemingly shattered, the little queen standing tall and proud where her egg had once stood. A ripple of excitement went through the grounds.

"Hmmm, an arrogant little queen," E'rren joked, "she'd be well matched for Sueli, wouldn't you say?"

Vinna shook her head without thinking.

"No? Then who would you cast your luck with?"

Vinna pursed her lips and scanned the faces of the other girls. Sueli, she knew, would not do well as a Weyrwoman, she was as proud as Prend had been, and that had not ended well.

Ordda was a lanky girl, older than any of the other candidates of the sands. Sara had wildly curly hair and was watching the little gold dragon with careful eyes. There was Herol and Kaela, twins who were clinging to each other. Mral, clenching her hands together and looking torn between whether or not to go forward. And Wnan, inching closer step by cautious step.

"The dragon chooses," Vinna shook herself, then nodded at the soundness of her own statement.

"Branna and D'gran both were very confident with you,"

"And weren't they lucky to have guessed so well?"

The tiny gold dragonet, stared forward, wobbled, and then began again with a more careful step. She survey the girls with brilliantly whirling rainbow eyes, and then swiped at Wnan with her talons, catching the girl on the wrist. That, Vinna could tell, unsettled the girls, who all now looked ready to bolt should the queen come their way.

Weakly trying to flap her moist wings, the little queen cried, a high pitched chirping that sounded so lost and broken. Ordda reached out as if to comfort the golden beauty, but the dragonet snapped at her hand, and half jumped toward Mral, tripping over her own tail.

Mral was at the queen's side instantly, cradling the head in her arms, murmuring words of comfort as she beamed down at the hatching.

"Yes, we will feed you at once you beauty, my beauty,"

Vinna cheered as Mral and Rayoth stood, slowly leaving the Hatching grounds. She noticed then that E'rren was nudging her, and followed where he pointed to a green butting its head against Sara's leg. The girl was looking down at the dragon with a pained look, as if she hadn't the faintest idea what to do about the situation.

"Go on then!" Vinna yelled encouragingly, "She's calling for you!"

Sara caressed the dragonet's head, and smiled in surprise and wonder as Impression was made, the green crooning at her touch.

"Vinna, what's that one doing?" Sebron asked, redirecting the Weyrwoman's attention to a brown that was stumbling away from the boys on the sands, chirping in hunger and longing as it made its way, rather slowly, toward the stands where the Hatching could be viewed from.

"Apparently none on the grounds is quite good enough for that one," E'rren mused, smiling softly.

"Wonder who it's trying to get at?" Vinna grinned, leaning forward.

The dragonet stumbled to the base of the stone wall of the Hatching grounds, and scratched at the hard rock, as if trying to climb to where the Weyrleaders stood.

"Oh!" Vinna gasped in understanding, and turned to Sebron, who looked at her in confusion.

"What?" he demanded.

E'rren beamed, gray eyes dancing as Vinna stared meaningfully at her brother. A look of realization dawned on Sebron's face.

"Oh! No! How could I?" he looked panicked.

"Go, boy, before that silly creature hurts itself trying to climb its way up to you!" E'rren declared, shoving Sebron toward the crude stairs that would lead him to the sands.

Sebron took two slow steps, then, as the brown chirped shrilly in its panic, Sebron bolted, taking the steps two at a time. In his haste he stumbled and slid down that last few, but quickly returned to his feet, ignoring the gash to his knee and the scraps on his palms. He rushed to the dragonet's side, which swung its head to him at his approach, and reached out its neck to accept Sebron's outstretched hand.

"Osath," Sebron spoke quickly, but softly, "I am so sorry I didn't come sooner. Of course I didn't mean it. You are the most wonderful, wonderful creature. Osath, Osath. Yes, let's get you fed then,"

"Well," E'rren huffed, shaking his head, "that makes two unexpected pairs. Didn't I say we should put him on the sands?"

"Not to me," Vinna scoffed, "and only two? You were well set on Sueli Impressing Rayoth,"

"Who can ever predict who a queen will choose?" E'rren teased, pulling Vinna to him by her waist, kissing her lightly upon the lips.

"The gold herself, I suppose," Vinna laughed, then paused as Pyramanth heaved her bulk off the ground, shaking the sand from her majestic golden body, "Well done, love of heart. My little queen. Well down indeed,"

_I am very hungry,_ Pyramanth informed, eyeing the Weyrleaders.

"Of course you are. Like your Hatching Day all over again, shall you lead you out by my arm, little queen?"

_Perhaps I am hungry as a hatching, but I need not _you_ to feed me,_

_Fair enough, _

Pyramanth unfolded her massive wings, and patiently waited for Vinna to step onto her neck to take her place between her shoulders. Saddle or not, Vinna could trust Pyramanth. The queen stretched, as she not done since first entering the Hatching grounds to lay her clutch, and leaped, giving her wings room to churn the air with each beat, ready to leave the room of stone and sand.

Cronth, eager to be with Pyramanth, urged E'rren to climb onto his back, and followed the queen out of the large Hatching cavern.


	10. Battle at Balan

Pyramanth made almost no sound as she glided over the Balan Hold. Vinna leaned close to the queen's neck, seeking what little warmth she could from the frigid temperatures of night. She checked once again, with both eyes and mind, to ensure that the wings were keeping up with their eager queen. Narleon hadn't been entirely idle since first deciding to help the Weyr stop Ynunn's revolt against dragonmen.

He had developed quite a reputation amongst Ynunn's followers, in that he opposed the Weyr in its entirety. His apart eagerness to assist in the revolt had caused Narleon to leap up Ynunn's ranks, providing Vinna information whenever possible. The Weyrs were ready to get even with Ynunn, itching for a chance to avenge fallen comrades. As when fighting Thread, any difference between the Weyrs ceased to exist, there was an unspoken unity, a desire to fight, to win, to _live_.

Tonight, a large gathering was taking place at the edge of the Hold. Supporters of Ynunn, fighters, men and women who had proven their loyalty would be attending. Narleon had said that someone high up the ranks, high enough to have personally interacted with Ynunn, had called the meeting.

"Whatever's happening, it's big," Narleon had insisted, "I'd never seen any of Ynunn's direct subordinates look so happy, and Thyro rarely smiles as it is,"

"You'll be attending too then?" Vinna had asked.

"No. For whatever reason I'm not needed at this gathering. Something about me being too old… but listen! Vrakk wants to bring me to Ynunn!"

"Already?"

"I don't know why, I haven't honestly been _that _useful. How could I be? I'm helping _you_,"

"I suppose there's no way to say no, and then maybe we can find this maniac,"

"I hope," Narleon shivered.

Vinna had come to value Narleon, as an informant and as a friend.

_E'rren asks if you see anything? _Cronth brought the Weyrwoman to the present as Pyramanth swept closer to the ground.

_Not yet, but Narleon said they were meeting beyond the Hold, _

Vinna huffed and flexed her fingers, silently cursing that this had to be done at night. Dragons could hardly see in the dark, at times Pyramanth had to rely on Vinna's sight to ensure that she wasn't about to crash into a hill or hut.

_Wait, _Pyramanth said, startling Vinna.

_You see something? In this gloom?_

_I see light. Far ahead, but know I can trust my eyes in this,_

Pyramanth showed Vinna what she saw, small pricks of dim light. Glows she guessed, not torches.

_Cronth, do you see what Pyramanth sees?_

_I do, _the bronze replied swiftly.

Again Vinna checked above her, but this time not to ensure the wings were keeping apace, rather to see how easy to was to spot them. Her sharp eyes had some difficulty picking out the movement of flying dragons, clouds had covered the stars tonight, and that was a bit of luck to be thankful for.

Pyramanth rolled her great shoulders and growled as she speed faster toward the lights.

_Easy, the wings will not be able to keep up with you, and we cannot leave them behind,_

_There gather the people who have slaughtered our kind, brothers, sisters, friends. Do you not long to put your steel in them?_

Vinna touched the sword at her hip. E'rren had taught her what he could over the past sevendays (they were now nearing the end of winter), but she worried of how much use she would be an actual fight.

_I never heard of a dragon wanting to attack any human, _Vinna commented, slightly concerned.

_Do you not think I should be able to defend you? Myself? Or any of my kind?_

_You know that's not what I meant, _Vinna chided.

_If it comes to a fight, I am certain that I shall not be the only dragon to turn on our enemies, whether it has been the way of our kin, _

Vinna pressed her bare cheek against Pyramanth's soft neck, and felt oddly calm over her queen's declaration. The dragons may not have a reputation of ever harming the people of Pern, but she saw the advantage of the dragons fighting beside them.

_Look, _Pyramanth said, and Vinna could now see the lights, still dim, but coming ever closer.

_Let's join the wings, _Vinna said, and Pyramanth tilted her body so that they slowly gained altitude until they were level with Cronth and the other wings.

Nearly the whole of the Weyr was with them, a few having been left behind to watch over the quickly growing dragonets from Pyramanth's first clutch.

_Cronth, who is the smallest brown with us?_

_A'onis and Prenneth, _The bronze answer immediately, _why?_

_A brown will be hardest to see in this sky, they should be sent ahead to sweep the area, see how many are attending,_

Cronth informed the Weyrleader of Vinna's idea, and a moment later, Prenneth broke apart from his wing, and sped ahead, the rest of their group slowing to give the pair time to see what they could see. Vinna kept a whisper of contact with Prenneth, her heart pounding so quickly she thought she could hear it. The night was silent save for the even pattern of dragons' wings, then-

"Gah!" Vinna clutched her temples as a slash of pain ripped through her thoughts.

_Prenneth and A'onis are in trouble, _She sent the thought to every dragon present, the lights beyond grew brighter as Prenneth shrieked in pain.

Pyramanth roared, loud and strong and full of rage. She shot forward, abandoning the wings. All the cold seemed to leave Vinna's body as Pyramanth raced ahead, heedless of being heard now that a rider a dragon were in danger. Knowing she would not be thrown off thanks to the fighting straps, Vinna gasped the hilt of her sword, and felt a burning anger rise up within her.

_Prenneth, _She called, _how badly are you and A'onis hurt?_

_A'onis is fine, _the brown groaned, _they are using arrows, my wings are pierced, _

Vinna sucked in a sharp breath, the soft hide of dragons would have little protection against such weapons. She firmly reminded herself of the scars that many dragons bore as a result of fighting Thread. If they could handle that, then they could handle this.

_Return to the Weyr, _she ordered.

_We can fight, _

_Now! _Vinna focused the strength of her will on the brown, and a moment later she felt him make the leap _between_.

Again Pyramanth roared, and tucked her wings closer to her body to dive down upon their enemies.

Pain.

Vinna's hands flew to her stomach as she felt, through Pyramanth, the sting of arrows. She screamed with her dragon. Screamed in pain and fury. How could anyone bare to attack her beautiful golden partner?

She heard scream that were not her own or Pyramanth's then. Hoarse voices of men. The twang of bows. The crack of wood being splintered under Pyramanth's weight.

Pyramanth did not choose to rely on Vinna's sight, there were glows that had been there for the men, and the light gave the dragon the advantage.

Out of the corner of her eye, Vinna glimpsed a large figure coming at her and Pyramanth, the cold glint of a blade in its outstretched arm. Vinna yanked her sword from its sheath, then gasped as she wobbled, Pyramanth having twisted to snap her mighty jaws at the shadowy figure. Snarling, Pyramanth rose to her full height, towering over any human, and struck out with her sharply clawed paws, knocking several men violently to the side.

_Cronth, _Vinna began, trying not to be sick.

_We come, we are here,_ the bronze answered, and a moment later the Weyrwoman heard the brassy bellows of fighting dragons, and then the fainter cries of their riders.

_Take a wing ahead, _she instructed,_ we have to capture Thyro, _

_Understood, _Cronth replied without argument.

It was mostly greens that joined Pyramanth on the ground. The trees were really too close together for any dragon to move much at all. Pyramanth had only been able to do so much by crushing the limbs that got in her way.

Vinna managed to unstrap herself from the saddle, and dropped unceremoniously to the ground to join the other riders who were fighting. She gripped her sword tight enough to make her hand cramp, and swung the blade at a man who was pinning S'rlle to the ground. Hot, wet blood splashed on her wrist and thigh, but Vinna grit her teeth and ignored the sensation.

"Weyrwoman!" S'rlle cried, leaping to her feet, " You should have stayed on Pyramanth,"

"And be an easy target for their archers?" Vinna growled, feeling slightly unsteady.

"You should go back to the Weyr, Weyrwoman,"

Vinna shook her head stubbornly, and when S'rlle opened her mouth to further protest, she silenced him with a glare. Adjusting her hold on her sword, she pushed past the green rider, ready to offer her help to any others in need of it.

She was sick only once, when, in the light of glows, she could see the face of the man she had slashed from shoulder to hip. He seemed to crumple, face going pale, eyes losing their spark of life, and then he was gone. Vinna had frozen with shock at the realization of what she'd done. He was not the first to have fallen under her sword, but all others she had seen only dimly, with barely enough light to make out who she was fighting. A lack of a face de-humanized the men Vinna cut down, but from this one man, she could not escape his final expression. Retching beside the corpse, Vinna shuffled back, and from then on fought only at the dark edges of the squall.

The stars told Vinna that barely an hour had passed when the last of the men threw down their weapons at her riders' feet. Her body, however, ached as if she had been running since first light. Her lungs burned. Blood that was not her own mingled with what did belong to her.

She had been cut along her collar, and her hip. There was a nasty gash on her temple, and innumerable scratches from overhanding branches.

_Pyramanth,_ she stumbled to her queen's side, feeling throbs of pain with each step. Green blood ribboned down from a multitude of cuts, arrows still stuck from Pyramanth's belly. Luckily, as far as Vinna could tell, none had punctured her wings, and the arrows in her underside had barely passed through her hide.

_I am well, _the gold dragon sighed, lowering her head for Vinna to hug her muzzle.

"Lies," Vinna whispered, "You're cut to ribbons,"

_And you as well,_

A demented giggled slipped past Vinna's lips. _Have we lost any? _She asked, realizing she'd been too physically distracted to _hear_ any dragon but her own.

_None, _Pyramanth assured, _Cronth says that they were able to stop Thyro, and captured many more than we did, _

_Oh?_

_They found young men and woman being led away by those who answer to Ynunn, _

Vinna fidgeted, puzzled . She quickly surveyed over Pyramanth's injuries once more, and though she hated to see her she dragon in any sort of pain, knew that to one as big as Pyramanth, they were mostly no more than scratches.

_Are you strong enough to join the Weyrleader, little queen? _

_That and more, games are not at all as satisfying as this, _

Vinna huffed in disapproval, but said nothing as she mounted, leaving it to the wingleaders to deal with the chaos. Pyramanth cleared the treetops in one fluid bound, and glided toward where Cronth, E'rren, and their personal wing awaited.


	11. Home

Thyro was not at all the man that Vinna had expected. She had never been given a vivid description of him, but in her mind he had been a looming shadow with hard features and black, expressionless eyes. It was almost a shock for Vinna how completely normal he actually was. Tanned and sunlit hair suggested that he was from the southern part of the continent, and annoyingly charming blue eyes threatened to lower the guard of anyone who looked at him.

When the Weyrwoman had first appeared on the scene, E'rren had tried to persuade her to return to the Weyr, but both Vinna and Pyramanth had refused, wanting at least a glimpse of their prize. A general of Ynunn, his capture had re-instilled a sense of hope in Vinna. Ynunn was not unbeatable. He couldn't plan for everything.

"Greatings, Weyrwoman," Thyro smiled. It was cold, and didn't reach his eyes, but the formalities sent a chill down Vinna's spine, "You look, unwell. Have you not been taken care of by your weyrfolk?" His tone was remarkably casual, as if discussing the weather.

"Oh, but you're the one who _hears_ dragons, aren't you? No wonder you look so gaunt, must be hard, all the pain you've been feeling,"

"Thanks to you," she snapped.

Thyro tsked, "No no, Weyrwoman, I've never killed a dragon or rider in my life. There is no blood on my hands,"

D'avi, who had been standing silently behind the man, suddenly struck Thyro on the back of the head with his fist, knocking him to the ground. Thyro, struggled back to his knees, twisting his confined arms behind his back, and did nothing to hide his look of displeasure.

"You lead the men responsible. The blood that stains their palms stain yours as well," E'rren growled stiffly.

"See it as you will," Thyro said sharply.

"I don't remember Rina being so obvious with his emotions," the Weyrleader continued.

"Well we all have our way with coping with failure, don't we?" Thyro snorted, then sighed, and looked up at the Weyrleaders with a sweet, deceptively innocent expression, "Rina may have slipped with bit of information, but I won't be as giving as he was. I'll certainly be sought after more quickly, I am a bit more important to Ynunn,"

"Well maybe this blunder will be more unforgivable because of that fact,"

"We shall see," Thyro whispered, more to himself than anything.

"What were you planning to do with the children?" Vinna demanded.

"Didn't I just tell you that I plan to keep my secrets?" Thyro sighed, sounding exasperated, "You'll have to do better than that, Weyrwoman,"

It wasn't long after that Vinna decided to return the Telgar Weyr. Their wounds were not life-threatening, but she and Pyramanth were both in need of a healer's attention. Leaving Thyro to E'rren, she swung into the saddle, and tiredly pictured the familiar Bowl of the Weyr that she had come to think of as home.

As they winked into existence above the Weyr, Vinna was able to see a number of dragons of every color already occupying the Bowl. They and their riders being tended to as was necessary. Pyramanth glided down in a slow spiral, and made an awkward landing so as to not risk accidentally pushing the arrows through her thicker belly hide and puncture any organs within. Yori immediately abandoned the blue she'd been working on to a weyrling, and bustled to Pyramanth's side. After getting a closer look at the queen, she began to swearing heavily, drawing looks from nearly everyone within earshot, and snapped for someone to bring her numbweed, bandages, clean water, and something for the poor Weyrwoman to eat, didn't Vinna just look dead on her feet?

"Foolish, bringing yourself and Pyramanth into the fighting. What sort of queen gets involved in that sort of thing? But when does any dragon get involved in this sort of thing? I heard Zagrieth nearly killed a man after M'thon got stabbed. Poor dear, he'll lose his right eye for sure, but a dragon attacking a person! And here I've hear murmurs that Pyramanth and you were in the thick of it all. Now you come and are bleeding all over the place, honestly. Where is that weed I asked for?"

Vinna let Yori ramble, as was the Headwoman's tendency whenever something serious happened, and gratefully gulped down the cup of wine that was thrust into her hands. It lacked the bitter taste of fellas juice, but she was grateful that she'd have the chance to see to Pyramanth before being dosed.

Yori was clever with her hands, and knew nearly all there was to know about dragons. She had to ask for Vinna and a weyrling, M'tag (who had been found on Search at the Healerhall), to carefully remove the arrows from Pyramanth's belly. They were not barbed, and slid out easily, but Pyramanth shivered and whined each time an arrow was removed. They then had to smear the now open wounds with a slave mixed with numbweed to stop the bleeding, and very carefully washed the edges of the wounds. Then Yori began to stitch a rather long cut just under Pyramanth's wing shoulder, muttering to herself the whole while.

"Imagine if this had been just a few inches higher. Would have gone straight through the wing membrane; they wouldn't have been able to get high enough to go _between_ if that'd happened. Just a few inches higher, just a few…"

With skill earned from her years of service to the Weyr, Yori patched up the rest of the Pyramanth's wounds, none of which were very serious. Finally, apparently satisfied, she turned on Vinna.

"Sit," she ordered curtly, pushing the Weyrwoman into a chair that had appeared from, well, somewhere, "You're as bad as your dragon, look at all this; it's amazing you haven't bled yourself out,"

"They're not, all bad," Vinna tried to say, but noticed how her words were slightly slurred and she was beginning to feel lightheaded.

Yori clucked her tongue in disapproval, and began washing away at the congealed blood that covered her wounds. Two more dragons appeared in the sky, one obviously having trouble flying.

"You're needed elsewhere," Vinna insisted, "M'tag can take care of me now,"

"You're sure?" Yori looked unconvinced.

"I'll help manage her, Headwoman," a familiar voice that caught Vinna's attention.

The Weyrwoman's brother was trotting up to them, coming to stand next to M'tag and looking worriedly at his disheveled sister.

"Fine," Yori nodded briskly, and then left them to their own devices.

"Sebron," Vinna smiled warmly as M'tag picked up the cloth that Yori had left and began once again to clean her face of blood.

"Just S'ron now," he brother reminded, taking up another cloth, wetting it, and cleaning her collar.

"Could you lift your shirt for me, Weyrwoman?" M'tag asked softly, gesturing at the dark spot of blood over the wound to her hip.

Grimacing, she gingerly peeled the fabric away from the torn flesh. M'tag cast a critical eye the injury, then hummed under his breath.

"That'll need stitching,"

"You're sure?"S'ron demanded, fidgeting at the sight.

"I may know nothing on dragon healing, but people I _can _heal. You will need stitches, Weyrwoman,"

Vinna nodded, and M'tag swiftly bandaged her cheek, then began washing her hip. She bit her lip and occasionally sucked in a sharp breath at the occasional flare of pain. Pyramanth stayed at her side, crooning in comfort. M'tag spread numbweed around the wound when it was finally clean, and quickly went off to fetch a needle. By the time the weyrling had begun sewing Vinna back together, the weed had numbed away any pain. She watched in a detached sort of way as he poked the needle through skin with calm assuredness.

"There," he finally said, brushed back a few strands of honey hair, "Try not to twist around too much, Weyrwoman, otherwise you might open them up. Don't do anything too strenuous please, I'd rather not have the Headwoman come hunt me down for doing a poor job of patching you up," he paused then, and smiled shyly, "Sorry, that wasn't polite of me,"

Vinna waved a hand tiredly, "It is nothing,"

"We should get you to your weyr," S'ron insisted, noticing the lack of color in Vinna's cheeks.

M'tag left to get some wine mixed with fellas juice, and S'ron helped Vinna to her feet. Pyramanth followed them to the base of the stairs, as if to watch over Vinna's progress. She flew to her weyr then, and waited patiently for Vinna to appear, sending her rider thoughts of strength and love and all that the Weyrwoman needed to keep moving.

It was T'seb who brought the wine. S'ron, knowing he really had no business lingering in the Weyrwoman's quarters, hovered in the doorway, obviously suspicious of the bronze rider. Why he would be, Vinna could not quite put her finger on.

"Are you going to scold me too?" Vinna demanded as she sipped the bitter wine.

"Now when have I ever done that?" T'seb rolled his eyes.

"Please," Vinna groaned, "You had to slap sense into me once, literally. Don't do you remember?"

T'seb cocked his head to the side and pursed his lips. His dark eyes betrayed no hint of humor as he slowly shook his head, "No, I don't believe I do,"

"Liar," she accused.

"Honestly," he feigned ignorance.

_He remembers, _Mornthmeth said.

"Traitor," T'seb whined, "You're supposed to be on my side,"

"At least I can count on your dragon to be truthful,"

Vinna settled more comfortably into the furs as the fellas juice began to take effect. Her eyes drooped, her body felt heavy, every movement she made was difficult to complete.

"Sleep now, Weyrwoman," T'seb spoke softly.

Even drugged as she was, Vinna still managed to glare at the bronze rider. He laughed lightly.

"Vinna," he corrected himself.

He stood as her eyes drifted shut and sleep finally claimed her. Seeing S'ron still in the room he raised an eyebrow.

"Something you need, weyrling?"

"Sorry," S'ron lowered his eyes, "Old habits are slow to die, and I'm still used to having to look out for her,"

"So you're Seb-sorry—S'ron, then? I'd heard Vinna's brother Impressed,"

S'ron nodded, "You're close, to her?" he asked as he followed the elder rider out of the queen's weyr.

"Yes, we became good friends when we were first brought here. Ayeth had been incredibly eager to get me to the Weyr, and D'gran already had had Vinna here, so," he shrugged.

S'ron looked up at T'seb, as everyone had to, and felt a touch relief that there had been someone to take his place while his sister had been at the Weyr.

"Is it strange, seeing her as the Weyrwoman and not as your sister?"

"Incredibly," S'ron admitted, "but she's determined to not let me think of her in such a way,"

"An impossible task," T'seb bowed his head in sympathy, then smiled, dimples appearing on his cheeks.

"Aye," S'ron agreed.

The first glimpse of light crept over the walls of the Weyr as Z'ror's wing appeared in the sky. Any injuries among them would be insignificant, but T'seb nonetheless began to descend the steps to return to the Bowl and help Yori. S'ron hesitated, then followed. As they reached the base S'ron abruptly changed his course. T'seb paused to watch him go, and smiled when he saw the weyrling making his way toward the barracks, where a brown dragon was waiting for him.


	12. Love

The Weyrwoman was stiff when she awoke. There was a brisk chill in the air that suggested it was still dark. She contacted the watchdragon, and found it to be early morning. Her eyebrows met as she frowned. How could that be? It couldn't have been all that long from daybreak when she had retired. Perhaps she hadn't been dosed very heavily. No, that still wouldn't make sense. The healers would have made sure that she'd have slept through the night.

She was still wearing her dirty clothes from the battle, and her bandages looked fresh. Her body was stiff and sore but Vinna felt overall refreshed. A quick glance to her right told her that E'rren was asleep beside her.

Rolling her neck as loosely as she could, the Weyrwoman grimaced when she heard a series of sharp cracks. She stretched, and similar sounds came from her back and shoulders.

"Ugh,"

Carefully, not wanting to wake her mate, Vinna pushed away the furs and slowly swung her legs over the edge of the bed. She had to fight the urge to groan as she stood, and hobbled toward the bathing room, feeling like a crippled old man.

The water steamed as it always did, and Vinna resisted simply dropping straight into the temptingly warm, clean water. With exaggerated care she removed her garments, and simply threw them in the corner to be disposed of later. There would be no point in cleaning them. She grabbed the bag of sweetsand, and finally stepped down into the pool.

She gasped. At its highest the water reached just over her shoulders, and every cut and scrap on her body stung in the warm water. Steam swirled around her as she moved slowly, letting her body relax before reaching for the sweetsand. Scrubbing her legs proved to be challenge because of the stitches on her hip, and what flexibility she had seemed to be gone, but she managed. Patiently Vinna washed every bit of her body. Her face and neck stung the worst, every inch of her seemed to be coated in scratches. It was a little depressing for her. Vinna had never considered herself vain, but she liked the way she looked. She liked her youthful appearance, her fair skin and emerald eyes. It saddened her then, just slightly, to know that more than a few scars were likely to now mar her once smooth complexion.

Laziness took hold of her, and even though she had finished her washing, she lingered, floating in the pool.

"So you're finally awake?"

Vinna's eyes fluttered open, and she saw E'rren standing beside the bath. She swam to the edge and put her arm on the cool stone.

"Hmmm," was her only response.

The Weyrleader smiled and sat beside her arms, allowing his legs to dangle into the water. They looked at each other as they had not in a long time, and E'rren removed the last of his clothing to join Vinna in the pool.

His body had become more toned since first becoming Weyrleader, his face was more solemn, but more handsome because of it. High cheekbones and a sharp jawline gave him a lean appearance. Coal gray eyes, thin lips, slim brows.

"You should be sleep, E'rren," Vinna murmured as she rested her head against his chest.

"I have slept, twice since you've been out," he chuckled.

"What?"

"They dosed you after got to the Weyr, and you slept through the day and night,"

"What!"

"Don't worry," he assured in soothing tones, "Nothing dreadfully important happened,"

"We capture Thyro, and _you_ say nothing important happened. He hasn't said anything?"

"Oh, he's said plenty, just nothing useful,"

"Rina broke some, perhaps he will to,"

Thyro's promise rang in Vinna's ears even as she spoke. She doubted that he _would _actually give anything away.

"Perhaps," E'rren hummed against her skin.

She kissed him then, and he kissed her back. They had not been together for the longest time, and now Vinna found herself wanting, needing him.

"Vinna," E'rren's lips seemed to caress her name as he whispered it. She trembled. "How could I be without you?"

She didn't know how to answer him, or perhaps he had not expected one, for he dipped to claim her lips once more.

Vaguely Vinna realize that her emotions had roused Pyramanth, but the queen merely gave off a sort of satisfied amusement, and drifted back into a deeper sleep, leaving her rider to be alone with her weyrmate.


	13. Outsiders

The Weyr was as busy as it had ever been over the next sevenday. Weyrleaders from all of Pern came to question Thyro. Not at all at once, Vinna would not allow that, but pairs. They would stay for a day, maybe two, the visits overlapping each other.

Hrren nearly beat the man half to death when she and C'tar arrived. The Ista Weyrleaders, Iruven and W'ulo, had grumbled about that, but Vinna knew they wouldn't dare question her face to face. There was simply something about Hrren, something wild and fearsome that no one seemed fully capable of taming. It was both inspiring and terrifying. _She_ was inspiring and terrifying. Interestingly enough, her queen, Imeroth, was a relatively gentle beast, and the only being that was able to sooth Hrren with a word or touch.

The entire Weyr was in much better mood, and the depressive atmosphere that had hung over them seemed to be dispersing.

"I want to start the weyrlings with their flying lessons," B'luyi, the werylingmaster brought up to the Weyrleaders one day.

Vinna and E'rren exchanged a glance. It would be earlier than tradition would normally allow, but the dragonets would able to take the places of those they had recently lost.

"We had our last batch flying early," Kendryl, the Benden Weyrwoman, admitted.

"They'd like that," Vinna grinned, remembering how difficult it had been to wait until Pyramanth and her hatchmates had been both old and strong enough to support their riders.

E'rren, however, didn't look as convinced.

"It won't cause them any problems?"

"As long I don't move them on too quickly, which you can be assured I damn won't," the blue rider assured with a sharp nod.

"Weyrwoman?" E'rren turned to her.

"I trust you to strain them," Vinna teased, smiling with bitter sweetness at B'luyi.

B'luyi guffawed, slapping a large hand on his thigh, and Vinna had to laugh too. It was said, quite fondly, that B'luyi was the strictest weyrlingmaster the Weyr'd ever had. Having been instructed by the man herself, Vinna could and would willingly agree to that statement. Under his guidance, you were expected to follow his order to the letter. It had been a joke amongst them that for as long as you were his weyrling, his word held more weight than even the Weyrleaders.

"Oh, you can be sure of that, Weyrwoman," B'luyi winked at her, then absentmindedly scratched at threadscore scar on his cheek, "I'll teach 'em proper,"

As the blue rider stomped away, Kendryl and B'resk rose from their seats beside the Telgar Weyrleaders. Vinna and E'rren followed suite, and lead the way out of the dining hall, where Blaqueth and Rendth were waiting in the Bowl.

_Thank you for having us, Weyrwoman Vinna, _Rendth said, lowering his head to better look at Vinna.

The bronze's curtesy surprised Vinna, but she smiled and bowed her head as B'resk climbed up into the saddled.

"We'll be in touch, Vinna," Kendryl called from her perch.

Vinna held back a grimance. It irritated her how the other Weyrleaders seemed to think that she and E'rren would deliberately keep information from them. Every time a pair of them left, one or the other would make some subtle hint that they would be checking in, masked under a mirage of friendliness. She of coarse would have let them know of any changes in their situation anyway, but by making it an expectation that she would cooperate, Vinna wanted to rebel.

"Easy, dearest," E'rren whispered under his breath as the Bended queen took flight, her bronze mate chasing after her.

_Inoth and Acegoth coming, _Pyramanth warned as the two dragon disappeared _between_.

"High Reaches' Weyrleaders will be here soon," Vinna sighed, leaning on E'rren's arm.

"They won't be here long,"

"Yes, but they're bringing one of their juniors," Vinna reminded, "Lasa. These queens make Pyramanth anxious; she doesn't like having another senior in her Weyr, and bring in _another _gold won't put her in any better a mood,"

"Lasa and Asinfith will only be here for a few hours, they'll be gone quickly. It's just until Aneal's gold Menith has her mating flight,"

Vinna snorted. Pyramanth's foul mood was wearing down on Vinna's temper, and the Weyrleader had been especially careful around her the last few days.

"Just two days," he reminded, "and then we'll be rid of them all,"

"But we'll still be facing that blasted madman,"

Above them three dragons appeared in the sky, two brilliant gold, and a smaller bronze.

"That reminds me," E'rren said, "we received a message skin from Narleon,"

"Nar? Has he anything to tell us?"

E'rren shifted uncomfortably. He didn't especially like his mate's nickname for the boy, 'Nar'. It was too, familiar.

"He's requested a meeting, no doubt to tell you about his meeting with Ynunn,"

"Just me?" Vinna blinked in confusion.

"Yes, he requested you come alone,"

"I suppose having half-a-wing of dragons popping into the middle of nowhere could draw attention,"

"Indeed," E'rren said stiffly.

"You've nothing to worry about," Vinna hummed, deciding not to tease him.

"Sorry,"

"What could that boy offer that you couldn't, Weyrleader?" She grinned, and pressed a kiss to his cheek, "We could send green to him instead,"

"No, you should go," E'rren insisted suddenly, "It'll be good for you, and Pyramanth, to get out of the Weyr,"

Warm air beat against their faces as the three dragons landed in the Bowl, their riders dismounting. As the High Reaches Weyrleades Weyrleaders approached them, Vinna came to the conclusion that Lasa would definitely _not_ be leaving after only a few hours. The young gold rider was clinging to her senior Weyrleader's arm, with Chell walking at an obvious distance from the pair.

"Damn it all," E'rren growled, apparently having come to the same conclusion as Vinna.

"Easy, dearest,"Vinna mocked, then sighed dramatically, "Well, all this excitement has given me a terrible headache, I'd best lie down,"

"What?" E'rren looked at Vinna with a mix of confusion and concern, "What excitment, what-"

"You can handle them, can't you," Vinna asked lightly as she backed away.

"Vinna!" E'rren hissed, but she was gone, laughing to herself as she climbed the steps to her weyr.

She had no desire whatsoever to be present for the same greetings and pointless, time-wasting pleasantries that for some reason were deemed necessary even in this situation. Nor did she want to stand there as the Weyrleaders asked the same questions that had been asked by every other pair to come to Telgar.

As Vinna entered her weyr, she realized something. Quickly she counted the days, and then bit her lip as she hovered in the middle of the room.

No progress had been made on finding Dralda or her gold dragon Ketith. Fort Weyr had scoured the continent, and had found nothing. It would have been impossible for the pair to keep moving since Ketith was pregnant, but by now, if Vinna had counted correctly, the dragon would have had to have laid her eggs. Not only that, they would be hatching very soon, if they hadn't already. She fidgeted and wondered why Fort's Weyrleaders hadn't mentioned this when they'd been at Telgar but three days ago.

"If they don't make their whereabouts known they'll lose the clutch," Vinna muttered to herself, then shivered at the very idea.

An entire clutch, lost. How could any rider allow that? How could any dragon allow that? She could not imagine Ketith letting her hatchings to all die, for the dragonets to stumble about, looking for someone, for anyone to share their mind with. With no one to Impress, they would be lost.

She fancied for a moment that by some miracle, the dragonets would shake off the instinct that had guided them since the first shell had cracked. That they would somehow live without a rider, become the first dragons who were not tied to a human. Wild. Free.

As quickly as the idea came it disappeared. Vinna gave herself a little shake, and snorted at the absurdness of the thought. No dragon could live without a rider.


	14. Target

Pyramanth landed with graceful ease, betraying no signs of discomfort as she arched her neck toward the sky and roared simply for the sake of being heard. A light spring breeze made the grass ripple like waves on a pond, and the sun dominated the perfect blue sky. The brilliant light reflected wondrously off Pyramanth's hide, gilding the ground with splashes of rich gold. Vinna stretched in the saddle, and took in a deep breath of sweet morning air. She stretched, and then winced as the wound on her hip protested. Stripping off her riding jacket, she swung her leg over Pyramanth's neck, climbing carefully down.

As she surveyed the open landscape, Vinna felt a touch of nostalgia. This place very much resembled where she'd grown up, and at once she didn't very much like the wide open space. The past few times she'd come here to meet with Narleon she'd been accompanied by so many other riders that she hadn't notice how much it resembled her childhood home. Vinna shivered, and stared toward the abandoned stone hold at served as her meeting place. Behind her, Pyramanth stretched as she settled down onto the ground to soak up the sun.

_I won't be long,_ Vinna warned.

Pyramanth's only response was to hum and rest her head on her forepaws.

Vinna stepped into the hold, and was mildly surprised when Narleon was not waiting patiently to deliver his information. She felt a touch of irritation.

"Nar?" she called, and heard footsteps in the other room, coming closer. She put her fists on her belt, "You're usually much more eager to—" she froze. The man before her was not Narleon. "Who are you?" She demanded icily.

"You don't need to know my name, Weyrwoman,"

The man was tall with a lithe figure and creamy skin. He voice was smooth and calming despite Vinna's uncertainty. It was oddly, melodious, like every word he spoke was on the verge of being sung. It was hypnotic.

"You're with Ynunn," she whispered, and stepped back, "Are you one of his generals?"

Surprise flickered across his face, then he smiled, "Very good," his praise sent a thrill through Vinna, "How did you come to that conclusion?"

"Thyro is also very... charismatic,"

"Ynunn needs people to like us, to like him,"

"Where's Narleon?" she demanded.

"Yes, him. Ynunn was very disappointed with that one. He showed a great deal of promise. It was such a letdown for us to learn he was whispering to dragonriders,"

"Where. Is. He."

The man gave Vinna a meaningful look, and a wave of grief washed over her.

_Gone! Gone!_

"You!" she screamed, "You have no right!"

"We give ourselves the right," at once the man's voice became like acid, sinister and burning as he hissed.

He lunged at her then, the blade of a dagger gleaming in his hand. Vinna was only just able to raise her arms in time. She held tightly onto his wrist, desperate to keep the deadly point of the knife away from her breast. The man was stronger than her however, and the dagger continued to descend at a terrifyingly slow pace.

Outside, Pyramanth roared, and then the entire hold shook as the queen crashed into it. Bits of stone fell from the ceiling, distracting the man, his hold on the dagger faltered, and Vinna pushed him violently away. He stumbled, then leaped at her again, and they toppled to the floor. Pyramanth roared again, and began tearing at the rock with her teeth and claws, determined to get to her life-partner.

Vinna gasped and stars danced behind her eyes as the man above her rammed his knee into her stitched side. Summoning her strength, Vinna grasped the collar of his shirt and yanked herself up to sink her teeth into whatever bit of flesh she could reach, and then rammed her knee into his groin. He gasped and dropped the knife. It was then that the far wall gave out, and Vinna could see Pyramanth's iridescent eye glowing red. The queen tried to force her head through the entrance that she'd created, but finding it too small, she instead stuck on her long forelegs into the opening. Her claws raked deep bloody furrows along the man's back, and he screamed.

Scrambling out from under him, she wrenched the dagger from the floor and plunged in down. The shining blade disappeared into the base of the man's skull. He thrashed, then slummed forward and was still.

Shaking, the Weyrwoman stumbled over the body and hurried to Pyramanth's side. The dragon lowered her man-sized head to nuzzle her rider, eyes whirling yellow and orange.

_Are you alright? _

"I'm fine, little queen," Vinna assure her dragon automatically, then whimpered and realized she was lying. There was blood coming from her hip. She cursed. Yori would thrash her for this. M'tag had warned her, nothing strenuous. "By the First Egg," she swore.

_We have to return to the Weyr, _Pyramanth urged, smelling the blood.

"Yes," Vinna agreed, and pulled herself up into the saddle, "Oh! But Narleon is gone! What will we do now?"

_The Weyrs have always prevailed, _

"That sounded, very wise,"

Pyramanth hummed.

"Tell Cronth, would you, and Omath?"

_It is done, they want us to hurry, _

"Obviously," Vinna huffed.

When they returned, E'rren all but yanked Vinna off Pyramanth's neck. He worried and snapped at anyone that came close, shouting for the healers.

"I've just torn some stitches, E'rren," Vinna began, but E'rren would hear none of it.

"You were almost killed, Vinna. Ynunn targeted _you_. What would the Weyr do without you? Torn some stiches? _Is that all? _You could have ended up with a knife in your gut, and then what?"

"The Weyr has Mral and Rayoth now, we're not your only—"

"No, Vinna," E'rren shook his head, taking her face in his hands, staring deep into her green eyes, "What could I do if you… if you…" he couldn't bring himself to finish. "D'gran. Bring a wing to where Vinna was attacked, you know the place, search the area,"

The ex-Weyrleader nodded in affirmative and hurried off.

"Breath, E'rren. I wasn't hurt very badly, that man is dead, and he said he was another of Ynunn's generals,"

That seemed to distract the Weyrleader. He took a deep breath, and relaxed his stiff posture.

"So Ynunn's lost another general now?"

"If we are to believe what he said,"

"Then he might be getting desperate, and a desperate man is sloppy,"

"Why try kill me, though?"

"It would certainly put off the Weyrs, wouldn't it? Killing a queen rider? Not to mention if it came to a fight, we'd be more mobile because of you, able to speak to dragons and all,"

Vinna nodded absentmindedly, and then was dragged away by the Weyr's healers, all of them demanding to know if she was purposefully trying to tear herself apart.


	15. Weyrwoman

The Weyrwoman took Pyramanth to feed that evening. The queen greedily ate three plump bucks before Vinna restrained her, and then they went to the lake to wash golden dragon. Vinna felt jittery after the day's events, and wanted to rid herself of the depression that Narleon's death had brought her. She helped Pyramanth wash her delicate wings, and scrubbed the queen's wedge-shaped head. The natural musky odor of dragon soothed her, and the Weyrwoman felt a good deal more relaxed when at last they were done.

Looking up, Vinna saw that the weyrlings too were washing their beasts. They'd grown a great deal since Impression, but were not yet anyway near to being considered adults. Spying S'ron on the shore, Vinna left Pyramanth to play in the deep water, and paddled to the banks.

"You can't swim," S'ron accused as Vinna swept back her dripping hair.

"I just did," she stated, raising an eyebrow.

"When, how?"

"I learned. Pyramanth grew faster than the others. She needed to be brought into deeper waters, so Branna taught me,"

"I see," was all S'ron had to say.

"Would you introduce me to this fine beast?" she coaxed, indicating the brown that stood taller than the both of them.

S'ron's chest puffed up with pride as he gestured to the dragon, "This, is Osath. Osath, this is Weyrwoman Vinna,"

"Hello, Osath," Vinna said cheerfully.

There was pause, then S'ron said, "He says 'Hello, Weyrwoman Vinna, it is nice to meet you.'" He looked troubled as he spoke.

"What is it?"

"Well couldn't you speak _to_ him, and he to you?"

"He could," Vinna laughed, "And as could I, but I won't. Not for now,"

"Oh?"

"You're still newly paired. I'll let the two of you keep to each other,"

S'ron ducked his head, and Vinna new that he was secretly pleased. Impression was a very private, very personal thing. No rider would be willing to share their dragon so quickly.

_You are the Weyrwoman, you don't need to be so courteous, _Pyramanth reminded.

_I do not have to, _Vinna agreed, _But it doesn't hurt. I've no reason to pull rank on my brother,_

_You have every reason. He ought to look to you as his leader. You are his Weyrwoman, do not forget that. _

"Have you been spending much time with Mral?" S'ron asked suddenly.

Vinna grimaced, "Not as much as tradition would have me,"

"Tradition doesn't account for riders being murdered," S'ron muttered darkly.

Osath shifted restlessly, and his many faceted eyes took on spots of yellow as he read his rider's distress.

"Easy," Vinna cautioned her brother, and then went so far as to touch the brown's head in reassurance. "We did capture one of Ynunn's generals,"

"And you were also almost killed by another,"

"He is the one that ended up dead," Vinna reminded crisply. She felt woozy for a moment, remembering the mangled body, but it passed quickly.

"It's hard," S'ron said a bit more slowly, gazing out across the water to where Pyramanth was still splashing around, "To see you as my younger sister now. You're so in tune with it all, this place. The Weyr, and Pyramanth, and Weyrleader E'rren,"

Vinna shrugged in a very casual way, "It's my duty as the seniormost Weyrwoman. I was new to this once too," she reminded, "If it helps, we can pretend I'm your elder instead," Vinna teased.

"It already feels that way,"

An awkward silence fell between them. It was relief when the water began to lap at their calves, and Vinna looked up to see Pyramanth gilding toward them like a golden snake slithering through the water.

"Evening, S'ron," Vinna said in goodbye as she turned to leave.

"And to you," S'ron replied. Then much more softly added, "Weyrwoman,"


End file.
